


Deep Blue but You Painted me Golden

by immortalbanner



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Missing Scene, Secret Relationship, just...lesbians, pre chain of gold, set during every exquisite thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbanner/pseuds/immortalbanner
Summary: Anna and Ariadne are used to keeping their relationship between the two of them but when they could, taking time away from the Nephilim to share moments alone was worth any sort of risk.
Relationships: Ariadne Bridgestock/Anna Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Deep Blue but You Painted me Golden

**Author's Note:**

> So I read Chain of Gold and noticed how...lacking this tag was so enjoy lesbians! This was also motivated by me rereading Every Exquisite Thing.

Ariadne looked absolutely radiant in her dress. Her dark skin glowed in the moonlight and Anna could barely keep her eyes off of her. 

Ariadne had taken the precaution and was wearing a dress that covered her runes. A high neck and long sleeves. Anna still thought she looked absolutely gorgeous.

Anna had donned on one of Christopher’s suits. It brought the same confidence wearing suits always had. When she’d first started wearing Christopher’s suits she’d enjoyed other women looking at her. Her desire for women had never been acted on until Ariadne. Now that she had Ariadne in her life, no woman could compare. 

The London streets were quiet at night, even knowing there were likely demons lurking in the shadows and the Shadow Market had opened. 

They were both off duty that night, so together they decided to spend it together among the mundanes. 

Ariadne held onto Anna’s arm as they walked together to a nearby mundane hotel. Anna had seen it advertised as a place for couples to dance the night away. It was inviting as she and Ariadne had few opportunities to do things of the sort together. When she’d informed Ariadne of the event, her face had lit up in the gorgeous way it did whenever she was excited. The face that brought a feeling into Anna’s stomach she couldn’t describe. 

One of the most inviting things about the event was that it was free so they didn’t have to worry about finding mundane money to cover for the night. Their plan was to stand out as little as possible, a skill they both had in their role as shadowhunters. If Anna hair wasn’t as long as it was she may have had thought to go the extra mile and pose as a man. She didn’t like the idea of being perceived as a man exactly but she did enjoy the thought of peace it would bring and would allow her and Ariadne to show affection typical of lovers. 

They walked into the hotel receiving a few glances. Most people didn’t seem completely scandalised of the sight of a woman in a suit however it didn’t stop looks of confusion or staring. Anna ignored them. 

The mundanes were already dancing with their own partners. Cellos, violins, and a piano were being played and the atmosphere it created in the room was the kind that made Anna want to pull the most beautiful woman in the world into her arms and kiss her. She wanted her love for Ariadne to be shown physically. 

Unlike Cordelia, who could somehow use words as a means of expressing emotions that others may show through acts, she wanted Ariadne to know her love through the way she held her. She was worth so much more than words could explain, no words in the English language could describe the woman who had chosen her. 

Ariadne turned to her and her brown eyes looked so beautiful. People would always tell Anna how beautiful her blue eyes were but no eyes matched Ariadne’s. She’d heard Alastair complain about how dark his own eyes were but how could anyone not look at brown eyes and see nothing but beauty? 

Ariadne held onto her hands as she said, “We should dance.”

Anna smiled back at her and together they walked to the dance floor and started to dance to the hauntingly beautiful music. 

Ariadne had put her hair up into a complex hairstyle and if it weren’t for that, Anna would already be running her fingers through it. Her hair was one of her favourite things about Ariadne. It was so soft and Anna loved to think about how it would look spread out around her as she laid on her back, staring up at her with those beautiful eyes. 

They swayed together, which probably couldn’t be called dancing but Anna did feel a certain pleasure in being able to hold Ariadne. Even if it weren’t as obvious as she’d like, people may still look at them and realise they were each other’s. Even if it was simply a deep platonic feeling that a man couldn’t break for an entirely different reason. 

Holding Ariadne close was always worth any sort of risk. 

“I must say, we need to do this more often,” Ariadne said, her arms now around Anna’s neck as they swayed to the rhythm. Focus on them had dwindled, the shock of the sigh of a woman in a suit seemingly passed. Mundanes were barely paying attention to them at that point, and it would likely remain so unless they were to do something to drawn attention. 

Anna’s attentions wasn’t on the mundanes however, her eyes had barely left Ariadne’s. 

“I completely agree,” Anna said, pulling her love closer to her chest. If only the night could last forever.

Of course, it couldn’t. Around midnight the mundanes hosting the event called off the evening, asking the guests to leave. Ariadne’s disappointed look wasn’t something Anna missed. If she knew how to play an instrument she would play so Ariadne could dance until she was close to collapsing from exhaustion. 

Together, they left the hotel. Ariadne forgone holding onto her arm that time. 

If possible, the streets were even more quiet except for a handful of passerbyers and others who had been in the hotel. 

They walked in silence for a few blocks. Anna decided to keep her focus on any sight of demons. There would still be patrols at that time of night but she had always been told to never be too careful. Now that her focus was off of the mundane event, her priories could lie in getting home alive. 

Next to her, Ariadne stopped at the entrance to an alleyway. Anna looked at her nervously, dreading she hadn’t thought to bring any sort of weapon with her for the night. 

“Is everything okay?” she asked, hoping her tone was able to covey “are there demons in the alleyway?” 

Wordlessly, Ariadne took her hand into her own and walked her into the alleyway. Anna didn’t say anything as she walked the two of them into the shadows. It was eerily quiet, something Anna would’ve thought she’d be used to after practicing her stealth for years. 

Ariadne pulled out her stele. On her own skin, she drew a glamour rune, keeping her eyes on her arm as she drew it. 

“Why do you need the rune?” 

She didn’t reply, instead she took Anna’s arm into her hand and drew the glamour rune on her arm, next to an iratze she’d needed earlier. 

Ariadne took her hand again and walked her back to the London streets. When they were back to where they had been before, Ariadne went onto her toes. When Anna realised what she wanted to do, she leaned forward and met her lips in a simple, chaste kiss. 

The glamour runes concealed them from the eyes of mundanes but kissing in public still brought a certain amount of excitement, like when she had worn one of Christopher’s suits in public for the first time. It was a way of showing people who she was instead of putting it behind closed doors like she had been trained to do. 

Ariadne was the first to pull away. She pushed a piece of hair that had fallen into Anna’s face away. “You know, you’d look very handsome with shorter hair.”

“You think so?”

Ariadne smiled and took her hand into her own. “In the time you have known me, when have I ever been wrong?”

She smiled back at her. Together, still holding hands and invisible to the mundanes, they walked into the direction of their respective homes. They would soon have to part but Anna knew she would be happy about making this outing for a long time.


End file.
